


i just can't say i don't love you (cause i love you)

by moonphases



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, fuckboy!daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonphases/pseuds/moonphases
Summary: where jihoon despises daniel and hates his guts, but ends up falling for his flirty, fuckboy ways.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nielwink fic, bear in mind i haven't written in a long time so i'm sorry if my writing's kinda off.

There were numerous things that Park Jihoon hated. He hated noisy eaters, he hated the dark, he hated it when people poured their milk before the cereal. But there's one thing that Park Jihoon absolutely detested, and it was Kang Daniel.

 

Kang Daniel is a devil. A player. He's a fiend that doesn't care less about people's feelings. He collects people's hearts only to rip them to shreds and walk all over them. Yet, even so, people still continue to chase after him, something Jihoon would never understand.

 

Jihoon clearly remembers the day he met him. He remembers the kind, attractive, blond that helped him find his way to the dorms on his first day of college. They walked side by side, passing by different people that greeted him. The boy, who he guessed was named Daniel, greeted them back cooly, with a smile. The first impression that Jihoon had of him was that he was definitely popular, that's for sure, and he seemed nice.

 

But Jihoon was wrong in every sense of the word when it came to the latter. As soon as they got to the dorms, away from the crowd of people and out of earshot, Jihoon spoke up. "Thank y–"

 

Daniel's face changed to that of a scowl.

 

"How annoying," he muttered. "You better be thankful that I wasted my time with trash like you." He tossed a pair of keys to the ground.

 

"You might wanna use these, shortie." Daniel said, and turned to walk away. "Also, do yourself a favor and do something about those ugly shoelaces, you're embarrassing."

 

Jihoon stood there, watching the boy walk away until he disappeared around the corner.

 

Jihoon couldn't comprehend what had just happened. When it hit him, Jihoon's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment. _What a dick_ , Jihoon thought, and bent down, angrily snatching the keys from the ground. He decided that he wouldn't concern himself with the likes of him, and proceeded to find his room.

 

He stood in front of the door, carefully placing the key into the hole and turning the handle. Once he entered, he was greeted by a black-haired boy with a small face. "Oh, are you Park Jihoon?" the boy inquired, and Jihoon nodded. "Cool," the boy smiled. "I'm Bae Jinyoung."

 

Jinyoung and Jihoon talked for a bit before Jinyoung left to meet up with a friend he called Daehwi. Jihoon unpacked his suitcase, sorting through his clothes. He glanced at his shoes with the mismatched shoelaces and anger overtook him again as he remembered the male who helped him to the dorms earlier.

 

Jihoon couldn't believe a person as rude and as vile as Daniel was popular. He wondered why nobody could see through his facade. Sighing, Jihoon slumped down on his bed. He prayed that he wouldn't run into Daniel tomorrow, and made himself comfortable in his room for the rest of the night.

 

 

  
The following morning, Jihoon made his way down the hall to his creative writing class. He was wearing a pink hoodie today, and he wore different colored shoes instead of the shoes with the mismatched shoelaces. He silently hoped nobody would say anything and that he especially wouldn't stumble upon the demon who goes by the name Kang Daniel. He was sure that Daniel would comment on his sense of style, although he found his own clothes cute.

 

Much to Jihoon's dismay, however, the first person that he saw when he had entered his class was the asshole himself.

 

Kang Daniel.

 

Once he noticed Jihoon, he glanced at his outfit and burst out laughing, shaking his head. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

 

Jihoon wanted to back away and run right then and there. He wanted to wipe the smug grin off the blond's face.

 

Ignoring the male, Jihoon made his way to the seat which was farthest away from Daniel. Jihoon mentally cursed himself for taking the writing course. He was incompetent at writing but the course seemed to be the easiest out of the rest.

 

They were the only two in the class. He wondered why an asshole like him would even show up early to class. Jihoon could feel Daniel's gaze on him as he sorted through his bag. He felt relieved once more people began to shuffle into class, taking their seats.

 

During class, their teacher had briefed them on what the course would consist of and assigned them their first big project, which was to write a short romance novel.

 

This was where Jihoon began to panic. He was absolutely clueless when it came to writing, even more so at romance. He had never fallen in love or been in a relationship. He's had small crushes here and there, but nothing too serious. Jihoon was even more panicked after his next class, where he'd been assigned a difficult project right off the bat. Not only that, but Jihoon had lost one of his textbooks and he was unable to find it anywhere.

 

Jihoon felt dizzy. The stress of the first day of college seemed to be getting to him. He excused himself to go to the nurse's office which he found to be empty, but he didn't mind. He needed to relax.

 

He settled down on one of the beds, resting his head and sighing. He was close to dozing off when he heard the door click open and two whispery voices, which seemed to belong to a girl and a boy. "They might catch us in here..." the girl giggled.

 

"Don't worry, nobody's going to see us," the boy whispered, and his voice sounded eerily familiar.

 

Jihoon wanted to gag. All he wanted to do was to rest, and now a disgusting couple were about to have a make out session right next to him.

 

He descended off the bed, pushing the curtains open and stopped abruptly once he locked gazes with Daniel.

 

The girl was too busy clinging onto him to notice Jihoon standing right next to them. Daniel smirked and pulled the girl closer, leaning in. Embarassed, Jihoon quickly shuffled out of the room, almost tripping on the way out.

 

As if his day couldn't get any worse, he just had to witness Daniel getting intimate with some girl. Gross.

 

 

  
Jihoon stood in front of his dorm room, exhausted. The door was already unlocked and there were faint noises coming from inside. Pushing it open, his eyes landed on Jinyoung and another male who were laughing together.

 

Jinyoung was the first to notice him enter the room. "You're back. How was your first day?"

 

Jihoon sighed. "It could've been worse."

 

The boy next to Jinyoung turned to Jihoon's direction. "Oh, you must be Jihoon!" he said, beaming. "I'm Lee Daehwi, nice to meet you."

 

Jihoon smiled and greeted him back. Daehwi enthusiasm managed to cheer him up a little. Daehwi seemed genuinely nice, unlike a certain two-faced someone. Jihoon shivered at the thought of him.

 

"Sorry about Jinyoung here, I know he's kind of a mess." Daehwi said, earning a slight shove from Jinyoung. "If he ever does anything stupid just call me over and i'll put him in his place."

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and Jihoon and Daehwi both laughed.

 

Jihoon suddenly recalled his writing class project. "Hey," Jihoon started. "Do you know anywhere close where I can do some, uh... research?"

 

Daehwi pondered for a bit. "Ah, we have the library which is a few minutes away. Do you want us to take you there?"

 

Jihoon shook his head. "No, it's alright. I can get there myself. Just tell me where it is."

 

Jihoon headed out after obtaining directions from the two and exchanging numbers with Daehwi.

 

He walked down the sidewalk, hands tucked in the pockets of his hoodie, staring up at the twinkling stars. He wondered how he'd go about working on the short novel.

 

As the library came into view, Jihoon spotted a couple of students loitering around nearby. Among them, he saw a familiar face, hand snaked around a girl's waist. His stomach dropped.

 

He had run into Kang Daniel. Again.

 

It's as if the universe hated him. Jihoon didn't want to get spotted by him. He had run into him far too many times in the same day. He wasn't in the mood to see his infamous smug grin once more, he's seen it enough today. Jihoon didn't want to know why the girl who was all over him was different from the girl he saw at the nurse's office either.

 

Pulling his hoodie over his head, he walked up the steps and pushed open the door to the library. He found a table deep inside the building where nobody could see him, then he spread out his book and his pencil on the table in front of him.

 

Romance.

 

Jihoon kept repeating the word in his head. He thought carefully, he dug into the deepest parts of his mind to see if he could find anything at all, but he was still empty-handed.

 

Strangely, his mind wandered to earlier today when he had been in the nurse's office. He thought of Daniel, his smug grin, his piercing gaze. He thought of the way he had the girl wrapped around him. He thought of the way his hands were snaked around a different girl's waist just now.

 

Was that romance? Jihoon doubted it. There was no trace of love or infatuation in Daniel's eyes when he looked at those girls. His eyes were dark. Uninterested.

 

As if he had read his mind, Daniel appeared right in front of Jihoon, making the younger boy jump.

 

"Working on that writing task, shortie?" he said, plopping himself down on the seat next to Jihoon. He grabbed Jihoon's stuff and threw them on the ground, placing one leg on top of the other on the table.

 

"What the fuck was that for?" Jihoon snapped. "I have a name, by the way, and it's Park Jihoon." He angrily bent down to pick up his things. Daniel grabbed his arm halfway before he could reach down, turning Jihoon to look at him. Their faces were only a few inches apart. "I asked you a question." Daniel demanded, staring Jihoon down.

 

Jihoon went still, startled at the proximity of their faces. When he came to his senses, he broke free from Daniel's grasp. "Yes I am, not that it has anything to do with you." Jihoon rolled his eyes, picking his things up from the ground.

 

Daniel glanced at Jihoon's blank page. "You know nothing about love, do you?" Daniel asked, a slight grin plastered across his face. Jihoon hated that grin.

 

"O-Of course I do," Jihoon stuttered, embarrassed. He was irritated at the fact that Daniel was right. He had no experience in dating whatsoever.

 

Daniel let out a loud, sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, miss me with the bullshit. It's no surprise anyway, nobody would want to date someone like you."

 

Jihoon's face went completely red. He was beyond pissed and it took everything in him not to punch the guy next to him. "It's not as if you know a thing about love, asshole. All you do is play around with girls as if they're your toys," he retorted, getting up to find a different table.

 

It all happened way too quickly. After Jihoon got up, Daniel swiftly pushed him against a nearby wall, bringing his lips to Jihoon's neck. Jihoon froze.

 

Daniel's lips were soft on his neck, much to Jihoon's surprise. A soft noise escaped Jihoon's lips.

 

Jihoon's entire face was flushed red once realization had dawned on him and he placed his hand on Daniel's chest, applying pressure, making Daniel step back.

 

Jihoon's eyes went wide. "W-what the fuck? You're fucking crazy," he said.

 

Daniel paused for a bit, then the corner of his mouth lifted up into a notorious smirk. "I bet you've never experienced that before, Park Jihoon." he said.

 

Jihoon pushed Daniel aside forcefully and went to gather his things. He zipped his bag shut and hurriedly walked away from Daniel. "Don't trip on your way out." Daniel said, making Jihoon even more exasperated. He walked until he was out of the library, then he practically ran. He ran back to the dorms and made him way into his room, panting.

 

He heard Jinyoung's sleepy voice asking him what was wrong but Jihoon ignored him and headed straight to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His ears were red, his hair was a mess, and his cheeks were flushed a dark shade of pink. He noticed the slight mark on his neck and gasped.

 

Kang Daniel had left a mark on Jihoon's neck. He thought back to how close Daniel was, the feeling of his lips on Jihoon's neck. Jihoon's head was spinning.

 

_What the fuck just happened?_

 

 


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was short but the next chapters are going to be much longer because a lot of stuff are going to take place. the first few chapters are always the introductry chapters where tension is built. i hope you're enjoying reading so far <3

Jihoon needed to confront Daniel and he needed to do it now.

 

The whole situation was aggravating and Jihoon still couldn't comprehend what had happened. He rehearsed what he was going to say to him the morning after the library incident.

 

"Hey, asshole. Remember last night when we were at the library and you pushed me against a wall all of a sudden and your hands gripped my arm and we were super close and–"

 

Jihoon let out an exasperated groan, running his hand through his hair. He couldn't do it. The thought itself made him embarrassed. He didn't want to see Daniel's face or even go anywhere near him. He didn't want to see his obnoxious grin, or his taunting eyes.

 

Jihoon especially didn't want to see his lips; the soft lips which had been pressed onto Jihoon's neck just a couple of hours ago.

 

He sighed angrily once again. "Who does he even think he is, doing something like that?" Jihoon said out loud. "Crazy bastard."

 

_"I bet you've never experienced that before, Park Jihoon."_

 

Daniel's words from last night echoed in his mind once again. Jihoon blushed and pushed the thought out of his head, heading out.

 

Jinyoung had already left before Jihoon headed out. Jihoon was grateful that Jinyoung had gone back to sleep after he had stormed into their room last night, not responding when the other boy had asked him what was wrong.

 

Walking along the campus, Jihoon peered from student to student, looking for the culprit with the blond hair and the mole under his eye.

 

His luck seemed to be letting him down once again. He couldn't spot Daniel anywhere. He didn't have any classes with Daniel other than the writing course, which was the second to last class of the day. He gave in and decided that it'd be his best bet, mentally preparing himself.

 

The clock was ticking slower than usual today.

 

Jihoon couldn't even focus during most of his classes without Daniel's face popping up in his mind every few minutes. It angered him.

 

When it was finally time, Jihoon grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and headed out to his writing class.

 

Entering the room, he looked around, eyes landing on Daniel who was seated at the very back. He had his chin propped up on one hand. Daniel was early again today. It was quite strange to Jihoon. Daniel had struck him as the troublemaker type. Maybe he was actually smarter than he looked?

 

Jihoon gulped, going back to what he needed to do. He walked to the back of the class and took a seat right next to the blond.

 

Daniel glanced at him bemusedly. "The midget decided to sit next to me today? I know i'm really irresistible but control yourself, shortie."

 

Jihoon gave him a sharp glare. "Shut up, asshole. Listen, that isn't what this is about. I need to talk to you later today. In front of the dorms."

 

Daniel crossed his arms behind his head, scowling. "And what's so important that I have to sacrifice my precious after-class time for?"

 

"It's just–" Jihoon began, feeling embarrassed when the thought had struck him. "Just be there, okay?"

 

Daniel shrugged. "That's for me to decide, don't go around telling people what to do."

 

Jihoon shot him daggers from his eyes. He wanted to smack him right then and there but people began entering the class, making him sit back in his seat, arms crossed.

 

Kang Daniel was probably the most irritating, infuriating person on earth.

 

Jihoon regretted sitting directly next to Daniel because every time Jihoon would answer a question incorrectly, Daniel would mock him or mumble something along the lines of 'dumbass' under his breath.

 

On another note, their teacher had brought up the romance novel task they had to hand in again. It was apparently due in three weeks, which might seem like a long time but the thought just stressed Jihoon out. He was still clueless.

 

He exhaled in relief when their professor had dismissed them. Any more and he would've bashed Daniel's head in. He recalled that he had to talk to him later again though and his relief turned into irritation.

 

On his way to his last class, he noticed Daniel walking up to a group of friends. He talked to them casually, no trace of his usual asshole-ish behaviour. Jihoon was slightly annoyed. He wondered why Daniel treated Jihoon differently than the others, as if he was a piece of unwanted garbage.

 

It bugged him, but he shrugged it off. Daniel was probably an asshole to everyone when other people weren't around.

 

His last class of the day passed by quicker than he had expected. Jihoon managed to befriend someone else, Ahn Hyungseob. He sat next to him in class and he was really friendly. He was popular too, and Jihoon could see why.

 

Jihoon was grateful that he had managed to make friends on his second day, he thought he was going to be alone for at least a month. He and Hyungseob walked back to the dorms together.

 

"So, Jihoon-ah, do you have any plans next Saturday?" the black-haired male inquired. "There's a frat house party to celebrate the start of the year. It's pretty much a tradition, and everyone's going to be there."

 

Jihoon pondered for a bit. He wasn't a big fan of parties, but he figured that the party would contribute to his research for the novel. He was sure that a lot of couples would be there. This was a good opportunity.

 

"Yeah, i'll come," Jihoon said, and Hyungseob grinned. "Nice. There's someone I want you to meet too."

 

Jihoon nodded. Hyungseob asked Jihoon if he wanted to come to his room and meet his roommate Woojin after that but Jihoon declined, remembering Daniel. Hyungseob had headed to his room then, giving Jihoon a small wave.

 

He leaned on the wall outside the dorms, checking his watch every now and then. He doubted Daniel was even going to show up. When he was just about to forget about the whole thing and head back inside, he saw Daniel walking towards him, hands in his pockets. "Took you long enough," Jihoon scoffed.

 

Daniel stopped in front of Jihoon. "What the fuck is it? Make it quick, I don't have all day," He said, irritation evident in his tone.

 

Jihoon breathed in, trying to keep his composure. "Last night."

 

Daniel gave him a weird look. "Can you actually say something that makes sense? I didn't come here to listen to you babbling about some nonsense."

 

"Last night," Jihoon repeated, his face going red. "In the library. Why did you do that?"

 

Daniel stared at him blankly. "You looked pitiful trying to figure out what to write so I just wanted to give you a firsthand experience to give you an idea. Just doing charity work."

 

Jihoon gave him a scowl. "You don't just go around to people you just met and give them a mark like... like this." Jihoon pulled down his shirt to reveal his neck.

 

Daniel smirked. "Relax, sweetie. It's going to fade away in a few days."

 

Jihoon blushed, a frown forming on his face. "Anyways, just– fuck off, okay? I don't want to have anything to do with the likes of you."

 

Daniel took a step closer to Jihoon, gazing at him intensely. Jihoon shrunk under his gaze. "What are you staring at?" He asked, defensively, trying to hide his nervousness.

 

Daniel stood like that for a while then suddenly broke the silence. "Nothing, you just looked really cute while you were angry."

 

Daniel turned to walk away, pausing. "Oh and," he began. "You didn't need to make a big deal about it by the way. If you wanted me to give you another firsthand experience you could've just asked." He smirked and strolled off, leaving a dumbfounded, blushing Jihoon behind.


End file.
